Stay With Me
by GeekFairy
Summary: The confessions of two teenage boys and their normal teenage lives - or are they really that normal? Will hate and angst soon turn to love and caring, or will the boys forever be condemned as enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It all started a few years ago. It was the very beginning of my last year of middle school. I had just started getting used to my new class schedule, and then… My family moved again. My parents picked up their things and moved from their roomy home in big, beautiful Radiant Garden, to a small apartment in trashy, miniscule Twilight Town. Oh sure, it was pretty and all… for a little while. Twilight seems nice in theory, but when the sun never rises above direct eye-level, it can get irritating.

But like it or not, here we were. It was alright, I guess. A few kids around the town accepted me into their group right away, despite my hostility. Pence and Olette were great to me. We put together the usual spot a few days after I moved there, dragging old junk out of our basements to furnish it. It wasn't too much longer before Roxas made his way into our group as well. But despite all that, the other kids in the back alley weren't quite as friendly… Especially not Seifer.

I never understood what their beef was with us, but Seifer and his group considered us enemies. We'd pummel each other in numerous struggle battles a week, Seifer's gang leaving more bruises than receiving them. And as much as I wanted to believe that I hated the older boy's guts… something kept me coming back.

I was quite literally shaken from my thoughts as Roxas gripped my shoulders, jostling me a bit. "Wake up, dude," he muttered, one brow raised with curiosity. I shook my head and looked around, realizing that my friends had just witnessed my glassy-eyed daydream. Olette giggled at me. "Good morning starshine," she said in a singsong voice. I gave a sheepish grin, standing up from the tattered sofa in our so-called hang out. Wandering towards the curtained doorway, I picked up my struggle bat, resting it over my shoulder. "I'm bored," I muttered, "Lets go smack the meatheads around a bit."

Pence frowned at me. "Or _get _smacked around," he mumbled. I frowned right back at him, smacking him on the head with my blue foam bat. "Come on, I'm feeling good today! We can take them!" I exclaimed. It took me a minute to notice that Roxas was looking at me funny. I hadn't realized it at the time, but he understood. He knew why I kept going back for more. Even as my best friend, I hadn't told him about the fact that girls weren't really my shindig – in fact, I hadn't told anyone – but I really do think he understood why I was always so willing to be pummeled by Seifer on a daily basis.

But secret or not, I had to go see him. I had to be near him just for a moment, just to get the slightest whiff of him. No matter how sweaty he got in a struggle match, he always smelled so clean. I just had to watch that body move again; that perfectly toned and tanned body. And that perfect, golden blonde hair… it was a shame for him to hide it under that hat. I'd only seen it uncovered once or twice, and only for a moment. And yet, with all of these things I had to be near and see just one more time, I was too stubborn to really grasp what those feelings were until they smacked me in the face.

After some brief arguing, I finally convinced my gang to head down to the square, struggle bats in hand. Of course, there they were, almost as if the four of them had been waiting for us to arrive. Seifer smirked at me like he always did, his arms folded over his toned chest. "Back for more abuse, lamers?" he muttered smugly, grinning. Crouching in battle position, I opened my mouth to protest, but found that no words could escape. So instead, I simply charged at him, wielding my harmless foam bat.

After my attack, the entire arena exploded in movement. Olette and Fuu began their usual girlish dance of battle, Pence took on Rai like always, and Roxas went for Vivi. That little shit was tougher than he looked. However, I wasn't the least bit concerned with any of the other battles around me – my focus was purely locked on the tall blonde in front of me. As he charged forward, I locked up, unable to move away from his strong blow. Before I knew what was coming, I was on the ground, knocked to my back with a single, swift jab to the chest. Groaning, I tried to sit up, but was greeted once again by Seifer's strong body – this time on top of me. He pinned me down by my shoulders, straddling my thigh almost seductively. I could feel his groin brushing against me, causing me to bite down hard on my lower lip.

"Gotcha now, chicken wuss," he muttered, grinning triumphantly. It was then, to my horror, that I realized what was happening to my body – something that would be difficult to hide. I hadn't exactly realized how much Seifer's body against mine really affected me, but now I was a bit stuck. If he either moved or got off of me, he'd instantly notice – and then I'd never live it down.

However, as he shifted over me, he obviously felt my growing 'problem', and simply looked at me with a sly glare. I watched him in terror, waiting for the loud declaration of my state – but it never came. Instead, he watched me with a curious gaze, and finally smirked before standing up.

Instead of getting up from my downed position, I simply laid there in disbelief, absently covering my crotch with my struggle bat. As Seifer walked away, he turned back to glance at me, wearing his trademark smirk. But in that split second, I noticed that his smirk was a bit different than normal – not quite as demeaning, and almost… seductive. But at the time, I forced myself to brush it off and stood up slowly. My erection had gone, but it wouldn't be the last one induced by Seifer's tight body.

"Lamers."

I had to wonder if my gang would ever get sick of that word. I said it every time we kicked our rivals' asses, but none of my friends ever really protested. Then again, Rai wasn't the smartest guy I knew, Fuu hardly ever spoke, and Vivi would do just about anything to please me. Still, I began to brainstorm as I walked away from the Sandlot, trying to think of a new insult to throw at Hayner.

But as I thought, I couldn't help but feel a little pang of guilt – and at the time, I didn't know why, considering how badly I wanted to hate him. But I couldn't. I could never bring myself to really hate Hayner, despite his shitty attitude. Something always kept me coming back. Maybe it was the superiority complex I got from watching him squirm underneath me, but that didn't seem right.

Still, as I gave a brief goodbye to my gang and headed back to my family's apartment, I found myself unable to keep him out of my head. My thoughts were only shaken by the deafening silence of the main room as I walked into the apartment – but I instantly knew what the culprit was.

My parents were rarely ever home, constantly out on vacations or business trips. They had plenty of money – which often left me asking why in the hell we lived in this shithole – and they loved to spend it. Elsewhere. Sometimes I forgot what my mother looked like, or the sound of my father's voice – but it didn't matter, considering they treated me like dirt anyways.

Sighing, I flopped down onto the sofa, turning the television on and flipping through the shows. I went through every channel at least three times before giving up, and it wasn't because nothing was on… it was simply because I couldn't concentrate on the TV. All I could think about was that short, skinny blonde, squirming underneath me with his little grunts and groans. And had I really felt him get _hard_ from my actions? Maybe it was wishful thinking on my part, but I couldn't help but wonder.

I shook my head violently, trying to get these thoughts out of my mind. I had accepted long ago that I didn't really like girls that much, as had my friends. But I refused to believe that I _was _into Hayner, boy_ or_ girl. No. Not that punk.

And yet… I couldn't even convince myself of that. Groaning, I picked up my coat and threw it on hastily, heading out of my apartment and down the street towards the tunnelway. The tunnel was the only real place in Twilight Town to find privacy besides your own home, and it often gave me a good place to go and think – or just skateboard, if I felt like it. But to my horror (or maybe relief) as I walked through the dim halls… there he was. The very boy I had come here to escape from. He was on his own skateboard, rolling lazily around the wide tunnel floor, pretending not to notice me. That stung a little.

"Hey," I called angrily, though hadn't meant to sound so harsh. Hayner came to can abrupt stop on his skateboard, but wouldn't meet my eyes. Instead, he glared at the wall in front of him, fists clenched at his sides. "What," he muttered, making more of a statement than a question. His aggression surprised me, but I didn't let it show. But I was left a little speechless. "…What are you doing here?" I blurted out. It was a dumb question, and he acknowledged it. "What the hell does it look like, dumbnuts?" he snarled, finally looking me in the eye. That glare was almost painful. "I mean by _yourself, _asshole," I muttered, recovering from my own stupidity. Looking away, Hayner shrugged, looking almost ashamed. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I come here by myself all the time. I've never run into _your _punk ass," I barked. There was that guilt again. Hayner sighed heavily and bowed his head, picking up his skateboard absently. Slowly, looking rather defeated, he simply just… walked away. And as much as I wanted to, I couldn't find the words to stop him. I'd never felt so guilty for picking on him before. And I really didn't know why it was hitting me now... or maybe I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I walked away from the tunnelway entrance with a lump in my throat, I gave a little whimper, that bitter feeling of defeat sinking in once again. I threw my skateboard down in frustration and began to head for the Sunset Terrace. Something about that side of town always relaxed me a bit; it was nicer than where my apartment was located, and a hell of a lot better looking than the back alley.

After gazing out at the pink and orange sky for a few minutes, I began to make my way up the hill, finding the strange urge to play in the sand a bit. I always used to build sandcastles as a kid, and I was hoping to revisit that nostalgia, just to get him out of my head. Reaching the top of the hill and plopping down on the ground, I began pushing the white sand into a pile, absently picking out the twigs and pebbles.

About an hour of sandcastles and deep thoughts had passed before I heard that voice again. This time, his voice was much softer, less demeaning. "Hey," he murmured from behind me, speaking to my back. I didn't turn around at first, debating with myself over whether or not I should. But finally, I turned around and sighed, keeping otherwise silent. Seifer avoided my stare.

"Listen," he muttered firmly. "I… I was kinda harsh back there, I think." I shook my head disgustedly and snorted. "Yeah, you were. But as if you need to apologize… I'm used to your shit by now," I snarled. Seifer looked shocked, almost hurt. And even as I felt a tiny pang of guilt in my chest, I went on. "You're 'kinda harsh' to me every day, Seifer. One more day isn't gonna change anything… and neither is one little apology."

I stood up in front of the taller blonde, watching his bewildered, handsome face for just a moment. But before he could reply, I brushed past him, walking hastily down the hill and back towards the alley. But the further I got away from Sunset Hill, the worse I felt. The guilt became worse and worse, and I eventually felt tears of frustration begin to well in my eyes.

Seifer had just tried to _apologize _to me, even just for one little thing, and I shot him down on the spot. I had just ruined my only good chance to change my relationship with him, to maybe _finally _be on good terms. I ruined it.

Before I knew it, I was back at the usual spot, my face contorted with frustration and stained with tears. I stopped outside the chain-link face and wondered if anyone else was inside. Sighing, I reluctantly pushed past the tattered curtain as I wiped my face, relieved to find the spot empty. I took it as my opportunity to flop down onto the couch and allow the angry tears to wash over my face again. But just like before… I couldn't figure out why I felt this way.

I kicked the sand angrily as Hayner ran away, once again unable to find the words to stop him. All I wanted was to stop fighting, to stop being an asshole, but I couldn't. Every time I spoke to him, my words came out harsh and demeaning. Every time I tried to be nice, I was the complete opposite. It was as if my mouth had a mind of its own, and I hated myself for it.

But here I was again, faced with a debate over whether or not I should follow him. I paced around the top of Sunset Hill for at least twenty minutes, brooding over what I would do even if I _did _follow him. And yet, even during my argument with myself, I found myself unconsciously walking towards the direction of the back alley. And I really didn't care to stop myself.

By the time I got to the rival group's usual spot, I had slowed my pace considerably, giving myself time to change my mind… but I never did. Here I stood, in front of the narrow bit of chain-link fence before the infamous 'usual spot', praying Hayner was inside… and the only one inside.

To my surprise, my prayers were answered as I pushed back the tattered curtain. The only one inside was a crumpled, defeated looking Hayner, curled up on the sofa. I spoke up immediately, without really paying much mind to the situation.

"Listen, Hayner. I gotta say somethi—" I was stopped mid-sentence as I finally realized what was going on, by the shock of what lay before me. I realized that, as Hayner was curled up on the sofa, he was actually _crying_. But before I could say anything else, he snapped up off of the couch and onto his feet, hastily wiping his face.

"Yeah, say what you want," he muttered, voice cracking. "Call me a pussy or a wimp or whatever. I don't give a shit." I shook my head and sighed, my shoulders slumping. "No, Hayner. I'm sick of this… I'm sick of fighting when all it does is upset us both."

To be honest, I hadn't expected to see him react the way he did. He stared at me with a bewildered gaze, as if he was completely shocked at the fact that I _didn't _enjoy torturing him. He looked almost… sad. Shaking my head again, I spoke up softly, "I'm sorry."

Once again, Hayner gave an unexpected reaction, his gaze softening. As he took a step towards me, he looked almost scared, as if I were to hit him. But instead of cowering, he looked up at me; inching ever closer, pausing, and then… he turned and ran out the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't know how many hours I had been here, laying on my bed with tears in my eyes. I was beating the hell out of myself for running away _again. _I couldn't believe I had screwed up yet another opportunity, but my feet had just led me faster than my heart.

Sighing, I stood up out of my bed for the first time in several hours, paying no attention to the fact that it was long past dark. I walked solemnly out of my room and out my apartment door, closing it softly behind me as to not wake my parents. But then again, I seriously doubt they'd care if I left and never came back.

I don't exactly remember how I got there, but I found myself in the back alley once again, purposely avoiding the usual spot. Just in case someone else was there – at midnight. Sure, that was logical. But as I realized my stupidity and turned to go back home, I heard a noise behind me. It sounded like a skateboard, maybe two, followed by a deep snicker. But before I could turn around to investigate, two objects whizzed past me, and I felt a sharp pain in the back of my legs. Before I knew it, I was on the ground, and there was only a split second before I was hit again - this time over the head. Fortunately, it was a fairly light blow, as the two gangsters were moving away as they swung – but on the other hand, it _was_ a strong enough blow to disorient me quite a bit.

Several minutes of lying on the ground and groaning passed before I heard another sound. My heart began pounding in my chest as I looked around, fear washing over me. But then, something obstructed my view – a tanned, handsome face, matched with a pair of ocean blue eyes. The fear in my chest vanished instantly, and I groaned with relief.

"What the hell happened?" Seifer muttered, kneeling down in front of me. I tried to sit up to explain, but the pain rushed to my head, causing me to fall back down. The taller blonde cringed, sliding his hands underneath my back and legs to pick me up. "Just relax," he murmured softly, standing up with my limp body in his arms.

"I got… jumped… two guys with a bat," I mumbled quietly, the world spinning around me. Seifer nodded and began walking towards the middle of town, mumbling in response, "I'm taking you to the hospital." Oh god. It was then that panic _really_ began to set in. I had always had a terrible phobia of hospitals, and I shook my head frantically, making it throb worse.

"N-no," I cried, holding my head. "I'm okay, d-don't take me to the hospital…" Seifer stopped in his tracks, grabbing my hand and putting it back to my side. "Don't move. You've probably got a concussion, Hayner, you're _going."_

I groaned and screwed my eyes shut, groaning loudly. I had always kept my phobia a secret, but I _had _to tell him now. "Nnh.. Seifer, just… don't take me to the hospital, p-please?" I begged, looking up at him. "I… I have a phobia of hospitals, I get panic attacks…"

Sighing, Seifer looked down at me with a softened gaze, nodding. "Alright." I was surprised by his lack of mocking. He paused, and spoke up again. "But you're coming to my apartment so I can keep an eye on you. If you get worse, I'm taking you whether you like it or not," he muttered. "I won't be responsible for any more of your brain damage."

I nodded a bit, which earned me a gentle smack on the shoulder. I groaned in response. "Don't. Move," Seifer said firmly. "You're gonna hurt yourself worse." It didn't take much convincing for me to take his advice, and I slowly drifted off to sleep in the blonde's muscular arms.

I'm not sure how long I had been sitting on the edge of my bed, watching the unconscious boy wrapped up in my sheets. I couldn't believe he was actually in my bed – but this wasn't exactly how I had pictured it. But nevertheless, he looked just as beautiful as ever, sleeping peacefully with a throw pillow cuddled in his arms.

I didn't really realize what I was doing as I pushed a lock of wavy blonde hair from his face, his expression twitching absently. '_He's so cute when he sleeps,' _I thought to myself, smiling unconsciously. _'But he's cute all the time… wait, what am I thinking?'_

I sighed, shook my head and stood up, deciding that it would be best if he woke up alone. He probably didn't want to wake up to his rival hovering over him – as much as I hated to admit to being that person. I wandered back into the kitchen and glanced at the clock, just now realizing what time it was. 3:34 AM. I hadn't even slept myself, yet… but that's what I get for going out at midnight to poke around our rival's hangout.

Grumbling to myself, I wandered over to the living room and laid down on the sofa, throwing the decorative blanket over myself. But as tired as I felt, I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep. Not worrying like this. I just knew in my gut that I should have taken him to the hospital, but I just couldn't say no to those quivering, tear-filled eyes. He _really_ was scared.

My worrying eventually got the best of me, and I threw the blanket off and headed for the bedroom. I stepped in as quietly as possible, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty in my bed – but it was a pointless gesture. There he was, sitting straight up, absently picking at the bandages on his head.

I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his hands away from his wounds, trying my best to be gentle. "Don't mess with it," I mumbled softly. "You should be resting." He shook his head and looked away, his expression filled with concern and confusion. "I'm fine…" he mumbled. He didn't look too sure of himself.

I shook my head and placed my hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him back down onto the bed. "Rest," I muttered. It wasn't until after I had done it that I realized what position it had put me in. I was now pinning Hayner down on the bed, leaning directly over top of him. He stared up at me with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open, and he slowly placed his hands on my shoulders.

I couldn't believe what was happening. I gazed down at the boy beneath me, his eyes begging me to draw closer. I obeyed by leaning down towards him, and he responded by wrapping his arms around my shoulders. Slowly, I slid my arms around his waist, pulling him up towards me and against my body. As we sat with our faces literally inches apart, Hayner gave a tiny whimper, his mouth hanging slightly open as if begging for a kiss.

But as I leaned forward to oblige, our faces inching ever closer, Hayner ducked his head with shame. Without a word, he simply avoided my gaze. "Hayner…" I mumbled softly, watching him. He simply shook his head in response. Finally, he looked back up at me with a solemn expression, speaking up softly, "Just… Stay with me...?"

I gave a soft smile and nodded, brushing a small lock a hair from Hayner's face. I wrapped my arms around the trembling boy, unsure of what to say. He returned the action and slumped down into a lying position. I laid down next to him and pulled him close, nuzzling my face into his hair. He gave a trembling sigh and buried his face in my chest. "Seifer…?"

"Yeah?" I replied, looking down at him. He avoided my gaze once again for a good minute, obviously thinking about what he was about to say. Finally, he spoke up, quietly, "Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up alone, but I didn't know why I was surprised. I didn't remember much from the night before, but I felt strange… There was a smell floating in the air, a pleasant smell, like men's cologne or deodorant. It took me a moment to realize just what that smell was, but it finally hit me all at once. I was in Seifer's apartment, in his _bed… _But why?

I stood up and groaned at the pain that rushed to my head, the room spinning around me. As I regained the majority of my balance, I stumbled out of the bedroom, greeted with another pleasant smell. Food.

I stepped into the kitchen, my feet slapping lazily against the cold tile, only to find Seifer not only hovering over the stove, but shirtless as well. I bit my lip hard when I saw his bare chest. "Um…" I mumbled, scratching the back of my head. Bandages… what? The tall blonde turned around at the sound of my voice, a spatula in his hand, giving a frustrated grunt.

"Hayner, you should still be in bed…" he muttered softly, turning the stove off. I couldn't help but notice two plates of food; eggs, toast, bacon. He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders, gingerly turning me around. "Go back to bed, I'll bring you breakfast."

Groaning in confusion, I shook my head. "Wait, Seifer… what happened last night? Why am I here, why… why does my head hurt so bad?" Seifer furrowed his brow with concern, his hands still on my shoulders. "You don't remember anything?" he asked.

I shook my head, allowing him to lead me back to the bedroom. As I sat down on the edge of the bed, I held my throbbing skull with a weak groan. Seifer knelt down in front of me and placed his hands on the sides of my head, pulling me up to look at him. "Really. You don't remember anything at all," he muttered. "No… I'm sorry," I replied, closing my eyes tiredly. I heard an exasperated sigh, that of disappointment. It made me feel a little guilty, even though I knew he hadn't meant it.

"You got jumped last night," he began, watching me worriedly. "I found you and I was gonna take you to the hospital, but you begged me not to, so I took you back here." I thought a moment, bits and pieces coming back to me. I _did _remember the embarrassment of having to admit my phobia. Wonderful. "Oh…" I said softly, looking away. "Well… thanks."

Seifer nodded, his gaze still locked onto me. "I'm worried about that thick skull of yours," he muttered. But even in insulting me, his voice was soft and full of genuine concern. "I didn't see what happened, but you were pretty disoriented. I assume you got whacked pretty hard."

I shook my head, still avoiding that rock hard gaze. "I'm fine," I mumbled. I didn't know why I couldn't meet his eyes. After a long silence, I felt two hands on my hips slowly sliding upwards towards my ribcage, sending a shiver down my spine. Seifer had leaned in close to me, his breath on my neck giving me goosebumps. And while I absolutely enjoyed this sudden action, the rush of hormones was just too much, at least in my rattled state.

I stood up abruptly; brushing past Seifer with hot flushed cheeks. "I… I have to go home," I mumbled quickly, my voice cracking a bit. The taller blonde stood up behind me and frowned, scratching the back of his head.

As I made my way towards the front door, I heard his voice again, this time a bit more firm. "Hayner," he barked, standing in the bedroom doorway with a look of defeat. As I turned over my shoulder, I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. He spoke up again, his voice almost at a whisper now, "I'm sorry."

Everything flooded towards me at once; so many emotions, so many opportunities. Part of me wanted to run into Seifer's arms and let him sweep me off of my feet, another part of me wanted to run from his apartment in tears, and another part of me wanted to crawl under a rock and pretend none of this had ever happened. But instead of doing any of those things, I simply did what I would always do when faced with a difficult situation… I just walked away.

The sandlot was silent when I showed up, all but the leaves that scattered across the brick pavement. As I wandered into the middle of the area, I peered over in the direction of the back alley… and couldn't help but notice a scrawny figure leaning against the wall. Standing there with his head down was Hayner, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

Frustrated, I marched over to him, shoving him gently on the shoulder. "Hey," I muttered firmly. "I thought you had to go home." Hayner looked up at me with a sheepish, hurt look, his lips pursed in silence. I spoke up again, angrier this time. "Listen, Hayner. If you're not interested, just say it, because I don't know what you want anymore."

He continued to stare at me with a bewildered gaze, finally looking away and mumbling in a quiet voice, "It's not that… I just…" He shook his bruised head, unable to find words beyond that. But I was too angry at the time to find sympathy.

"You just what? Stop running away, Hayner! All you do is run away from your problems, and all it does is fuck you up!" I cried, fists clenched. The shorter blonde just screwed his eyes shut and looked away, doing his best to ignore me. "_Look_ at me!" I screamed.

Hayner whirled around to glare at me, pretending to be angry. "I'm sorry!" he yelled, voice cracking. "I don't know what I want! I just… I don't know. I'm sorry."

Even as Hayner's voice softened with sadness, my sympathy never grew. I was too angry, too frustrated with him, with myself. I shook my head firmly, turning away from him. "I don't want to hear it, chicken wuss. When you sort your shit out, come find me. Just make sure I haven't lost interest by then."

I didn't stop to see his reaction. But then again, I didn't have to see it to know he had broken down in tears again. I heard a single, defeated sob as I walked away from the sandlot… and even in my merciless anger; it was the most heart wrenching sound I had ever heard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I had finally managed to stop crying by the time I got back to my apartment. At least, until I opened the door. I was greeted with the sound of angry voices; the familiar sounds of my parents' arguing. I wasn't surprised.

I tried to sneak past them and into my bedroom, but as I crept past, I felt a strong hand grab my arm and yank me back into the living room. I cried out in pain as my father screamed my name. "Hayner, where the fuck have you been?!" he yelled, obviously drunk. I ducked away in shame. "I just… went out this morning, to… to the sandlot…" I mumbled quietly. My father shoved me away, causing me to fall back onto my ass.

"I'm sick of your shit!!" he screamed at me. As I tried to stand back up, I was simply put back in my place with a swift smack to the jaw. I cried out and grabbed my face in pain. "I'm done, Hayner. I'm done!" my father screamed, and turned around to leave the apartment. My mother simply watched nonchalantly before walking away.

I don't know how long I lay in that spot with tears running down my face and a bruise forming on my jaw. I finally forced myself to stand up and leave the apartment once again, completely disregarding my father's drunken rage. I didn't care anymore. I probably wouldn't even come back.

I wandered around the town for about a half hour before finding myself headed in the direction of the sandlot. I hadn't meant to end up here, but as I approached the lot, I saw him… and I couldn't walk away.

I stopped about fifty feet away from him, watching as he beat the hell out of a light post with his struggle bat. I just stood there, completely silent, tears welling in my eyes at the sight of his anger. As he turned around and spotted me, I saw that anger grow in his eyes – and then fade away as he saw my own sorrowed expression.

Taking a step towards me, Seifer obviously noticed the swollen bruise forming on my jaw, his expression finally softening into sympathy. "Hayner… what happened," he muttered, standing in front of me with his arms at his sides. I took several moments in finding my voice, and when it finally eked its way out, it was still cracked and broken. "My dad…" I whispered solemnly, suppressing a sob.

Seifer sighed and gently brushed his hand over the bruise, frowning. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled. "I didn't know." I hung my head and shrugged, ashamed to have admitted it. But I couldn't hold it back any longer. The sobs came on all at once, forcing their way out of my body in racking heaves.

Seifer frowned and stepped forward to wrap his arms around me, pulling me close against his chest. "Shh…" he whispered softly, running his fingers through my hair. As I sobbed into his chest, the memories from the night before flooded back to me for the first time, and I felt my anxiety slowly begin to melt away.

It took a good ten minutes, but when I finally managed to stop crying, Seifer looked down at me with a solemn gaze. He was so tall… "You okay now?" he asked quietly, his voice gentle and kind. I nodded with a sniffle and looked away. "Yeah…"

"Hey," he mumbled, brushing a lock of hair from my face. "Look at me…" Grasping my chin between his thumb and the side of his index finger, he pulled my face up to look at him, using his other hand to wipe a tear from my cheek. He stared at me for the longest time, his expression a mix of sadness and loving kindness.

As he finally leaned down towards me, I felt a rush of so many emotions, so many memories and feelings, that I felt a little dizzy. But as if on cue, Seifer caught me with one arm tight around my waist, before finally capturing my lips in his own. It was a sweet kiss, gentle and slow, my eyes fluttering shut at the feeling. His lips were so soft.

I unconsciously wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him a bit further into the kiss. I felt his tongue brush over mine, still in a soft and innocent manner, his fingers intertwining themselves in my hair.

As we pulled away from each other just slightly, I could still feel the warmth of his mouth against mine, the softness of his lips and tongue. I gazed into his ocean blue eyes with the feeling of pure bliss, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "Seifer… I'm sorry…" I whispered almost silently.

"Shh…" he whispered back, shaking his head and smiling. "It's okay. I'm sorry too." He paused for the longest time, just gazing into my eyes, before finally speaking up again. "Hayner… stay with me."

I nodded softly in agreement, my heart racing with excitement and happiness. And as I stood there in Seifer's arms, I knew… I knew for a fact that he'd stay with me, too.


End file.
